


Time to Kill

by days4daisy



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, I'm sorry Louis, Incest, M/M, Possession, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x07. Michael will not discover what Gabriel has done until morning. With time to kill, Gabriel sets his sights upon House Whele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Kill

In the curious films humans made prior to The Extinction War, the possessed were depicted as awkward, clumsy animals. Jolting and jerking about, they lacked the fluidity of their body's normal functions.

A skilled possession is seamless, undetectable by all but the most keenly aware. This is true for the possession of men, and it is also true for the possession of angels.

In the dead of night, Gabriel strides through the quiet streets of Vega. His goal has been accomplished. Three of his brethren are strung up from broken wings, their blood staining the city pavement.

There was a time when Gabriel would not engage those peaceful few who removed themselves from both sides of the war. But that time is long past, and Gabriel no longer has the ability to stomach neutrality. Impartiality is a sign of disloyalty. Imagine, living hidden among these disgusting, puking beasts who desecrated the planet their Father created for them...

If sacrificing these traitors leads to the victory of Heaven, the price will be more than justified.

Gabriel accomplished his ultimate goal within Vega tonight. But he is in no hurry to release his borrowed body. Louis has been more than a neutral angel cowering within Vega; he has been a confidant to Michael. For this betrayal, Gabriel will keep Louis trapped under his control for as long as he pleases.

Besides, Gabriel needs to stay within Vega long enough to witness the fallout from his actions. How long will it take for the murders to be discovered? And how long until Michael knows he is responsible?

Hopefully, it will take long enough for Gabriel to continue his city tour and locate the Chosen One Uriel spoke of, the one Michael has kept a secret within Vega for over 20 years.

The answers Gabriel seeks will not reveal themselves until daybreak. He finds himself with a few hours to kill. With this time to spare, he takes a familiar stroll, ending at a building he knows far too well. The emerald tower. The house of the lion.

The lights are off inside, and security is lacking. Patrollers have been cut at this late hour, and the guards on duty are lax. None of this surprises Gabriel. Through whispers, he knows that Consul Whele is not a popular figure within Vega. Were a peasant to steal from his house at this late hour, no one would feel sorry for him. 

Gabriel moves quickly within his stolen body, his passage assured and practiced. He finds the door he is looking for unmanned. This is slightly more of a surprise. What if he were a madman with a gun? A religious fanatic, on one side or the other?

Pity. He'll need to speak to his orator about his security provisions. Until the final battle begins, he needs his Acolytes to continue their hidden preparation, and this means keeping their leader alive.

He knocks. Golden light touches the tips of his boots. Still awake at this late hour? Curious indeed. 

For a moment, Gabriel does not think the door will open. Perhaps his young Acolyte is feigning sleep for the sake of privacy.

But, after a minute, William emerges. He is dressed in black slacks and a black shirt, unbuttoned at the top. Day clothes at this late hour? Even more curious.

But William's eyes are what give Gabriel the most pause. They are red around the rims, sleepless and tortured.

"Can I help you?" William asks. Ah yes, Gabriel remembers. This unfamiliar skin...

Gabriel does not let his unintroduced body stop his progression. He strides past a narrow-eyed William into the room.

"I'd expect the quarters of the Consul's son to be more...luxurious." The room is ornate enough for Vega, fine wallpapering and a bed with a solid mattress and posts. But it lacks the boastfulness of the rest of House Whele, no ornate statues or jewels.

Gabriel notes the unassuming bedroom with distaste. As silly as he finds his sister's love of human arts, to ignore the riches of the world is to ignore the wealth bestowed by his Father. A bare room is a fool's room. 

"It has everything I need," William replies, as Gabriel knew he would. The young principate's expression is curious. "Have we met?"

"Oh, many times," Gabriel says. He turns to face his orator and smiles. "Don't you recognize me?"

"I'm sorry, I..." William trails off. He looks closer. 

Bright boy. Brighter than so many of the idiotic creatures that populate this planet.

Gabriel takes a step closer, keeping eye contact. "Do you know me now, orator?"

William's mouth parts. As realization hits, he bends to one knee and bows his head. "I'm... Gabriel. Of course. Yes. I didn't know you were coming." He lifts his head. "Who... Is this a man from Vega?"

"You should forget this form after our business is done," Gabriel says. He steps in front of the young Whele and curls a hand around his chin. "Get up."

William stands as directed. His face reads awe and fright. And maybe something else, something that causes his tired eyes to darken.

"I've announced the presence of the Chosen One to your followers," William says. "They know the time is near. We are ready to serve you, Gabriel. Whenever you need us, how-"

"However I need you?" Gabriel smiles. He feels a stir within him, the quiet cry of the life he has stifled within this stolen body. "Why yes, I believe that's why I'm here. Isn't it?"

William licks his lips. It's a nervous habit, one Gabriel has found himself fond of. His smile grows hungrier. 

He snakes fingers up the back of William's neck, pulling him close by his hair. William sucks in a breath, and Gabriel feels his heart jump. Delicious desire and fear knot together inside him. 

Gabriel does not rush. He has the luxury of time this evening, something not afforded often in these brief visits with his orator. He lets his mouth hover over William's, feels his breaths shiver through his open lips. Gabriel can practically taste the want burning under his clothes.

"You've done well, orator," Gabriel murmurs. "My last message to you was of pain, was it not?"

"Yes," William replies. His voice is hoarse. Gabriel's free hand sinks under his shirt, into the small of his back. He tightens his arm, and William is drawn into him.

It is an unnatural feeling, holding William with his mind. His hands itch to touch, and his body wants to feel. But it is Louis that gets the honors; Louis, who he can feel clawing against his control.

Unfortunately for him, Gabriel has been practicing. A small protest will not be enough to remove him, especially not while he holds something he covets.

And Gabriel does covet William. He enjoys the odd way the boy's arousal pushes against Louis' body, but against his mind. The heat of human flesh tingles pleasantly along his very existence. 

"My message of pain was well-received by your Acolytes, I trust," Gabriel says.

"Yes," William repeats. Gabriel does not miss the way he inclines his head ever so slightly, his mouth impatient for contact.

"Very well." Gabriel presses against William's back, urging their bodies closer. He can feel William's erection more earnestly now, the uncomfortable tightness in his slacks. William sucks in a breath. With a smirk, Gabriel feels his rented body respond, drawn to the warmth of human skin despite his heart's objections.

"My message tonight will be a reward to you, my orator." Gabriel speaks the words so close to William's lips that he can almost taste them. He feels William shaking, fighting desperately to stay still. "I will give you pleasure. A reminder of my promise to you, my chosen few. Your pain, your risks. They will not be in vain."

"Gabriel," William whispers. His desire is plain, as is his devotion to the cause. Blind human worship. It makes Gabriel feel powerful. And power makes him lust.

He tightens his hand in William's hair. "You've done well," he says. And he kisses William with his borrowed body.

His possession is powerful. It is as if Gabriel's own skin can feel, and his own tongue can taste. William breathes, and he feels the air ghost across his own lips.

There are other benefits to the possession of a higher being. Possession of an Eightball or human is limiting. Through Louis, Gabriel can feel the full, angelic range of experiences. He feels William's pulse fluttering beneath his skin, smells the want radiating through him. Everything about William floods Louis' heightened senses and spills beautifully into Gabriel's waiting consciousness. 

"My, my...brother..."

Gabriel smiles, but his disapproval of this interruption is obvious. "Sister, I suppose knocking is beyond your manners."

"I didn't see a need, given your lack of company. However..." His sister's hands, soft but cold, sink from his shoulders to his chest as she steps behind his seat. Her blonde hair slips against his cheek. "It appears I was mistaken." Her smirk is calmly judgmental.

Gabriel turns towards her, waving a casual hand. "Come, sister. You above all understand that we, at times, must embrace pleasures of the flesh. Your precious art. Your music. Your collection of...stuff." He rolls his eyes. "Boring, pointless things."

"I collect visions captured in human works." Uriel murmurs. "Inspired moments of beauty. You and Michael limit yourself to flesh and bone. Enticing," she concedes. "But far more fragile. Pointless, as you said, brother."

Gabriel watches the body of his possessed hold William and kiss him. But with his sister's distraction, Gabriel can no longer feel. The loss of pleasure makes him impatient, and more than a little annoyed.

"You have possessed one of our own," Uriel says. She distances herself from him suddenly, stepping around to face him. "Not Eightball. Not human. You have taken a higher being. A neutral."

"Neutrality is for cowards, Uriel," Gabriel grits. He does not want to have this argument again. 

Uriel's brow twitches. "Is that what you feel for me, brother?"

Gabriel mutters to himself and turns from her. The vision is more distant now, Louis' body and his orator pressed together through a window in his mind.

William tilts back from him suddenly. He is strained for breath, and his mouth is swollen. But it is the abrupt despair in his eyes that draws Gabriel's interest.

"Gabriel...?" His voice wavers. "Master, where are you? Please... come back. I'm ready to receive you, Gabriel."

Curious, indeed, for his absence to be noted so quickly.

"You've found yourself a pet as Michael has, I see," Uriel smiles brilliantly and goes to the table across from Gabriel's throne. She lifts herself to sit on it, legs dangling lazily from the edge.

Gabriel smirks. "Just one? Michael has had the taste for many."

"Jealous, brother?" Uriel props her cheek on a hand. "Do you truly intend to save him? The one calling for you."

"That's no business of yours," Gabriel tells her. His tone has been light until now, but here his words are purposefully clipped. "Now, do you intend to stay, sister? I have other matters to attend to, as you are well aware."

Uriel laughs. "Don't let me distract you. We'll see if your possession is as good as you say."

This audience is not expected, but Gabriel does not care enough to make her leave. He lets his focus travel back through the eyes of his stolen body. William is shrinking further away from Louis. Poor Louis, he has gone still, wearing the look of a traveler who has lost his way.

"Did you think I abandoned you?" Gabriel asks. William looks up warily.

His lack of faith, Gabriel decides, is a problem.

Louis' body acts admirably fast. He takes the young Whele by the throat and pushes him against the wall. William stutter-gasps for air, eyes large with shock.

Gabriel leans close enough to whisper in his ear. "Is your faith so easily shaken, orator?"

"Forgive me, Gabriel," William chokes out. "Please."

"Yes.” Gabriel allows Louis' hand to relax its grip. William slumps to the floor. "But only because I like the way that word sounds in your voice. I intend to make you say it again before the night is over."

"Anything," William says. He cradles his own throat in his hand. "Tell me."

"I believe there is a saying down here. Actions speak louder than words?" Gabriel smiles. "Worship me, orator. And perhaps I will let you have what you seek."

Gabriel's sentence is barely done when William sets upon his task. He sits up on his knees and pushes Louis’ shirt up with his lips. His hands begin to loosen Louis' belt. Gabriel can feel William’s exhales shudder in his mind, reverent and wanting.

Caring not for his audience, Gabriel lets his hand stray between his legs. His body craves contact, jealous of the one he possesses. Ungrateful Louis, he is so torn under Gabriel's persuasion. He continues to pretend that he does not want the creature Gabriel has offered him so willingly.

For the horrors he has wrought in Gabriel's name, the least Gabriel can offer is pleasure in return.

William unzips Louis' pants with shaking fingers and pushes them to his knees. His smile is beatific. He embraces Louis' waist, cheek rubbing his cock. His lips dip down to his balls, stroking them with soft, open-mouthed kisses. Even the trapped higher being shivers beneath Gabriel, disgust and arousal churning within him.

Gabriel chuckles. "Will you not take this gift I offer, old friend?"

Louis answers him with silence. So, Gabriel takes what he wants for himself.

He grabs William’s hair, jerking his head up to face him. William's eyes burn from the pain, but his smile remains, small and grateful. Without further command, he wraps his lips around the head of Louis' cock. His eyes stay fixed on Louis' as he lowers on his shaft.

Waves of pleasure wind through Gabriel's mind. The warmth coils around his limbs, stretching to the fingers he has curled around the growing bulge in his own pants. He tears into them, impatiently entwining himself with a jerk. 

As good as this feels, his consciousness is not on his throne at this moment. He is in the chambers of the young Whele, fist full of his hair. He hums with amused approval, watching William's lips continue their descent. William smiles around his full mouth, even as his cheeks begin to flush and his eyes begin to glaze. He makes small, choking sounds, a whisper away from the coarse hair at Louis' base. 

For a fleeting second, Gabriel is tempted. What it would feel like to add one last life to Louis' ledger, to choke a mortal on his dick? The thought makes Gabriel laugh inwardly. Would his young orator be smiling then? 

But no, it is too soon. And William is still too useful.

William finally lets his eyes close as he begins to move in earnest. Gabriel both feels and watches him, a voyeur to his orator's mouth swallowing another man's dick. His need stings; hot, pulsing, and hungry.

"If only your followers could see you," Uriel whispers.

"Brief is our time in these bodies, sister." Gabriel sees her, but vaguely. His true eyes remain on William's mouth coursing over the wet, reddened shaft of his stolen neutral. "You may keep your worldly treasures. All that’s left, anyway. Your fine wines, your paintings."

"All that you have not destroyed, you mean?" 

"With your blessing," Gabriel replies, bored. "Or shall I be your villain as well? It's working for Michael." 

Her hand rests on his shoulder, but he turns his head, disinterested. Gabriel would rather train his focus on his orator, appreciating his mouth's fine work.

"Is he skilled, this pet of yours?" Uriel's amusement tickles his ear, and her fingers slide across his collarbone. "He must be, to cause this level of distraction."

"The only distraction here, dear sister, is you," Gabriel says. His annoyance brings Louis' hand to William's hair. He pulls and is rewarded by soft, gagging sounds. The young Whele tries to adjust to being forced down on his cock.

The gratification from being swallowed so deep is instant. Gabriel shivers with pleasure. He can feel his own pulse throbbing in his temples.

"If that is your accusation..." Uriel comes around in front of him. "Then perhaps I should embody it."

She kneels before him and winds her hand around his cock.

Gabriel hums his laughter. This will indeed be a test. While he was looking forward to enjoying this engagement with his acolyte uninterrupted, he is hardly one to turn down too much of a good thing.

"Given your dismay at losing your precious human things, I'm surprised," Gabriel says. He tucks a strand of Uriel’s hair behind her ear.

"You think me that vindictive?" Uriel raises an amused brow. "You should know by now, nothing makes me more pleased than the happiness of my brothers."

When she devours him, it is the opposite of how William took his possessed. His sister is sudden and controlling. ‘Distracting,’ as she put it. She squeezes him in her palm and pushes her head down on him. There is no human pain, no reflex to stop her from swallowing him whole. Her head lifts and falls smoothly, again and again until Gabriel feels dizzy from watching her.

He is dizzy, too, from the contrasting sensations. This physical presence, real and tangible between his thighs. And the mental connection, through the window of his possessed, where William worships a stranger's cock like a lover. His eyes are closed, dutiful, focused only on pleasing him.

And please him William does, but it is a different kind of pleasure. A strange kind, arousal prickling through Gabriel's spine. It licks its way up every nerve. While Uriel, by contrast, is here and now, tending to the needs of his body.

Shaking from enjoyment, Gabriel extends his hands. Louis’ body, in kind, pushes William away. The human falls back with a grunt. Nervous confusion fills his eyes. His mouth is wet like a whore's, parted as he looks up.

"On the bed," Gabriel speaks through Louis' voice.

"I must say, brother, I'm impressed." Uriel smiles against his cock. "You've grown stronger with practice."

"I'm not the only one who's been practicing," Gabriel notes. He smiles winningly, relishing the chance to get under his sister's skin.

But if Uriel is bothered by the insinuation, she does not show it. Instead, she stands , and her hands shift the folds of her gown up around her hips. She straddles him easily, winding cool arms around his shoulders. With a long, challenging look, she lowers herself onto him.

Gabriel hums his pleasure and wraps his arms around her waist. He holds her gaze.

And he continues to hold it, like William continues to watch his possessed vessel from the bed. His pants are off, and his shirt is loose and wrinkled at the midsection. He waits. Far too trusting, his pet.

As Uriel's weight settles on Gabriel’s thighs, he bids Louis to walk to the bed. Louis' cock is still wet and hard from William's mouth. William tenses beneath him and sucks in a breath. He knows what is coming.

"Breathe out, principate," Gabriel whispers. "It will hurt less that way." But he does not wait. He sinks himself between William's legs, filling him with his stolen body. William grabs at the sheets and groans. 

"He feels divine, doesn't he?" Uriel murmurs. She lifts her hips and drops them again, her weight a slow, torturous pressure. "The pleasure is greater when they mean something to you."

"Your secrets are countless, sister," Gabriel muses. He runs a hand up her hip to guide her movements. His mouth settles between her breasts, praising them fully before rising to meet her collarbone.

It is divine indeed to fill two at the same time, one in body and the other in mind. Uriel's feel and scent fill his senses. His orator's rising pulse echoes through his bones.

"And they will stay secrets," Uriel says. "For now."

Gabriel directs Louis to pin William's arms to the mattress. William's body jerks under him, hard cock jumping between their stomachs. With every thrust, the sound of skin hitting skin sings through Gabriel's mind. He drinks in the sight of William's flushed cheeks and his glassy eyes. His orator twists feebly in Louis' grasp, so responsive and lovely. When he arches, Louis is able to take him deeper, urged by Gabriel’s mind.

He thrusts into William, until he can feel William tearing apart. Words try to come out of his young human. Praise and love, just broken pleas.

"I can hear him," Uriel murmurs. Gabriel feels her words against his ear. Then, he feels her tongue, rolling up his earlobe. "I can hear him calling you."

Gabriel chuckles, but the sound is firmer than before. He pushes her down on him with more force. Uriel gives in to him, uncharacteristic for her competitive spirit. But she is as entranced by her brother’s condition as he is, body and mind torn between places, his pleasure reaching an ethereal state.

Louis pushes his forearm down on William's wrists, holding them above his head as his other hand sinks between their bellies. He grabs William's cock and jerks him roughly, making William moan beneath him. He twists fruitlessly, panting against Louis' lips - weak, stuttering gibberish. "I...can I..."

Gabriel's mind relents. He lets Louis kiss his orator between his eyes.

William's sigh breaks like a cry when he comes. Gabriel is pulled so thin between the physical and mental, Louis' experience is like a lightning strike of pleasure. Need aches within Gabriel's mind. It shoots through his veins, matched by the violence of Louis' inner rebellion.

And so, Gabriel lets go.

Through his mind's window, he watches Louis stretch above his orator. Louis leaves kisses on his wrists, his arms, and his shoulders. William's expression radiates happiness, dazed but content.

Is this his own doing, Gabriel wonders. Is he spilling out silent commands to his vessel?

Or has he been overtaken in this moment of bliss? Has even his dear, tragic host taken pity on the young creature and found it worthy of affection?

"Brother." Uriel removes herself from him with an amused chuckled. "You've grown soft."

"Did you come?" Gabriel asks. It's perhaps rude to ask, but he honestly does not know.

Uriel folds her arms. "As is usually the case with these encounters...no. I'm afraid my secrets will have to suffice for that purpose."

"You make yourself tricky because you enjoy complaining," Gabriel accuses. "Come, let me fix you-"

"Tend to your pet," Uriel says. "Or will you leave him to your vessel?" She strolls to the room's exit, waving a hand back over her shoulder. "I would be jealous."

"Michael will come to you," Gabriel says. His words make her pause.

Uriel glances back with a vague smile. "Well then, I'll be ready." She leaves immediately after, her exit fading with her clicking heels.

Gabriel sinks back onto his throne. Uriel's wetness is cooling on his skin. His entire being feels raw, body and mind.

"Thank you," he hears William breathe. His eyes are closed, and his smile is serene. "For saving me, Gabriel."

Perhaps Uriel is right. Perhaps he has grown soft. This is a situation that will need to be remedied going forward.

But now is not the time. Louis stands from the bed at his bidding and begins to rearrange his clothes. William watches with weary interest.

"There is much to do," Gabriel says.

William sits up. "I can help-"

"You will help by doing nothing," Gabriel replies, his hand extended in silent command. "Not yet. When the time is right, I will call for you."

After a moment, William manages a nod. Gabriel returns the gesture. With this curt farewell, he lets himself out into the dark, empty halls of House Whele.

There is indeed much to do. And it is only a matter of time before his brother realizes what he has done.

*Fin*


End file.
